


Cream and cocoa kisses

by Chiaraa



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Edoardo pasticcere, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lauro cliente innamorato, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaraa/pseuds/Chiaraa
Summary: Bakery AU in cui Edoardo apre una nuova pasticceria nel centro di Milano e Lauro, ispirato dai dolci stupendi e dal pasticciere altrettanto stupendo, corre a provarla. In poco tempo diventa cliente abituale e si ritrova a dover imparare a fare una torta, sotto lo sguardo attento di Edoardo, che assiste ad una catastrofe.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	Cream and cocoa kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [malfoysamortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysamortentia/pseuds/malfoysamortentia) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Questa mattina ho trovato un prompt che proponeva una Bakery AU Lauredo e ho iniziato a scrivere talmente veloce che la mia tastiera chiedeva pietà. Ci tengo a fare una premessa: le mie conoscenze in materia di dolci sono molto più simili a quelle di Lauro che a quelle di Edo, quindi non sono proprio un'esperta in materia.  
> Detto questo, spero di strapparvi un paio di risate, Buona Lettura ;)

Il piacere di una colazione al bar, di un cornetto croccante tra le labbra e del caffè caldo sono una delle cose a cui Lauro proprio non sa rinunciare. Ormai conosce tutte le pasticcerie di Milano e l'idea di una nuova a pochi metri da casa sua lo rende euforico.

Un paio di giorni fa aveva visto questa grande locandina pubblicitaria che promuoveva la nuova pasticceria: le foto di pasticcini colorati, l'insegna blu e la foto di un pasticcere che dire sexy è dire poco. Lauro ne è rimasto immediatamente incantato, il pasticcere Manozzi con i capelli blu e lo sguardo più profondo che mai, un sogno ad occhi aperti.

E sì, sta andando a provare questo nuovo posto solo per i dolci, sì.

Ed è proprio per i dolci che si è tirato a lucido: camicetta leopardata stirata, cintura di Gucci e jeans neri attillati che seguono perfettamente le sue lunghe gambe. Ciuffo biondo impeccabile e una riga sottile di eyeliner, una star praticamente.

Cammina per le vie di Milano e in un attimo raggiunge il locale. Esternamente è molto luminoso, si possono subito ammirare dalle ampie vetrine tutti i dolci in esposizione: biscotti, mini porzioni, torte, muffin, budini e ogni genere di leccornia che Lauro può desiderare.  
Ci sono anche degli armadietti in legno verniciato di bianco che mettono in mostra il pane appena sfornato e qualche contenitore con le caramelle.

Lauro si precipita dentro e il profumo di zucchero, di buono lo avvolge immediatamente.  
È il giorno dell'inaugurazione e c'è un clima di euforia nell'aria. Un paio di ragazzi servono i dolci al banco e altri si muovono fra tavoli e persone, facendo assaggiare dolcetti vari.

"Benvenuto"  
Una voce dietro di lui lo fa sobbalzare. Si gira immediatamente e trova il pasticcere Manozzi davanti a lui, con un vassoio pieno di invitanti dolcetti al cioccolato in mano e un ampio sorriso.

Lauro lo guarda un attimo di troppo, soffermandosi sul completo bianco da chef con sopra ricamato in blu anche il suo nome, Edoardo, e poi ricambia immediatamente il sorriso. ‘Dal vivo è ancora più bello’ pensa.

"Vuoi provarli? Sono dei muffin ai tre cioccolati realizzati con una farina speciale, per mantenersi leggeri ma conservare il sapore naturale del cioccolato e ..." Edoardo inizia a descrivere minuziosamente i suoi muffin e Lauro lo ascolta rapito, mentre ne prende uno dal vassoio e se lo porta alla bocca.

Il sapore di cioccolato fondente, amalgamato con la croccantezza di qualche nocciola lo fanno impazzire. Lo finisce in un attimo, leccandosi anche le briciole ai lati della bocca. Edoardo gli sorride, contento che il suo lavoro sia stato apprezzato.

"Buonissimo!" esclama Lauro, battendo appena le mani, per poi pentirsi subito del gesto. Non sa più bene cosa stia facendo ormai...

"Me fa piacere" risponde Edoardo, rivolgendogli un altro di quei splendidi sorrisi.

"Fai da molto il pasticcere?" Gli domanda Lauro, cercando in ogni modo di tenere fermo Edoardo accanto a lui ancora per un po'. Quel muffin deve avergli dato alla testa!

"Da qualche anno, sì. Però questa è la prima volta che apro 'na pasticceria tutta mia"

Lauro annuisce e con i suoi modi impacciati, si presenta, mentre l’altro sta per andare ad un altro tavolo.  
"Me chiamo Lauro, comunque"

"Edoardo" gli risponde lui voltandosi appena "È un piacere stellina"

Lauro ha l'impressione che tornerà molto presto in questa pasticceria...

E infatti, il giorno seguente e per tutta la settimana successiva, Lauro va sempre lì a fare colazione. Prova un po’ tutto, certe volte prende anche solo un caffè e resta seduto su uno dei tavolini, a seguire i movimenti di Edoardo da una piccola finestra che si apre sulla cucina, cercando invano di non farsi beccare. Edoardo si muove agile da un piano all’altro, comparendo e scomparendo dalla sua vista, mette in forno qualcosa, inizia a stendere qualcos’altro e poi esce dalla cucina per entrare nella sala principale della pasticceria, con un nuovo meraviglioso dolce in mano. 

Lauro, che questa mattina ha ordinato solo un cappuccino, pensa che assaggiare quel nuovo dolce nelle mani di Edo non sia poi una cattiva idea. Si dirige al bancone e Edoardo, che ha appena esposto la sua opera in vetrina, va da lui per servirlo, fermando con un “ci penso io” la ragazza dai capelli rossi che si apprestava a prendere l’ordine di Lauro.  
“Cosa vuoi provare, stellina?” gli domanda Edoardo, che oggi sembra brillare ancora più del solito. Lauro lo guarda come se avesse appena visto la madonna scesa in terra.

“Una fetta di quella” risponde, indicando la famosa torta. Edoardo si dirige, con i suoi movimenti fluidi e aggraziati, al banco e taglia la fetta per Lauro.

“È una nuova ricetta, un po’ un esperimento. Sei il primo a sentirla, dimme se te piace poi”

Lauro annuisce contento ed estrae una banconota dai jeans, ma Edo gli blocca la mano con la sua. Basta quel piccolo gesto per immobilizzarlo, Lauro sente il suo cuore martellare rapido nel petto e non riesce a capire come una semplice mano sulla sua possa scombussolarlo in quel modo.

“Questa te la offro io” gli dice Edo, con un sorriso tutto nuovo per Lauro, un sorriso più spontaneo, più dolce di quello che rivolge ai clienti abitualmente.

“G-grazie” balbetta allora Lauro, prendendo la fetta di torta dal piattino e mangiandola davanti allo sguardo attento dello chef. La torta è così soffice che sembra si sciolga in bocca. Riesce a distinguere il sapore del cioccolato e di una crema ai frutti rossi, che si amalgamano insieme perfettamente e che contrastano con la glassa fredda dal retrogusto un pelo aspro, che rende lucida la superficie del dolce.

“Mmh” commenta Lauro, gustandosi appieno quel boccone, mentre il sorriso di Edoardo si apre sempre di più. “Me sembra de sognà”

“So’ contento ti piaccia tanto” 

“Magari li sapessi fare io dei dolci così” commenta Lauro ingenuamente, mentre prende ancora un altro morso della torta.

“Non è una preparazione difficile, te la posso pure spiegà” risponde Edoardo, facendo quasi strozzare Lauro con quel pezzo di torta.

“Davvero?” domanda, cercando invano di ricomporsi, senza riuscire a nascondere quell’immenso sorriso a trentadue denti che gli illumina il viso.

“Seeh, davvero! Mi raggiungi qui per le sei e ci mettiamo al lavoro, che dici?!”  
Lauro per un attimo è tentato di darsi uno schiaffo per capire se sta sognando, è tipo un appuntamento, no? Loro due, l’intera pasticceria vuota… gli sembra di aver vinto alla lotteria.

“Ci sono” risponde Lauro, fingendo una compostezza e serietà che proprio non lo caratterizzano, specialmente in questo momento. Edo trattiene appena una risata e lo saluta con un cenno.

“Ci vediamo dopo, stellina”

Non è un’esagerazione dire che Lauro mentre esce dalla pasticceria sta toccando il cielo con un dito, talmente felice e leggero da non sentire il suolo sotto i suoi piedi.  
E non si esagera nemmeno dicendo che Lauro abbia passato il resto della giornata aspettando con ansia le sei, come un ragazzino davanti all’evento più importante della sua vita.

Sono le cinque quando inizia a prepararsi e con uno dei suoi look "sobri" si dirige alla pasticceria, il cuore in gola e lo sguardo fisso sul Rolex che ha sul polso. Possibile che le lancette abbiano deciso di muoversi così lentamente proprio oggi?!

Lauro si sente un po’ un cretino quando fa il giro della piazza, come un turista qualunque, solo per non arrivare in anticipo alla pasticceria. Si ferma a guardare la fontana, come se non l’avesse già vista centinaia di volte, e impreca contro un paio di piccioni che gli girano attorno.

“Già qui?” gli domanda improvvisamente una voce famigliare, facendolo sobbalzare. Lauro si gira e trova Edo poco distante da lui, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Ora non indossa il completo da pasticcere, ma una semplice camicetta viola stampata e dei pantaloni neri. Lauro non credeva fosse possibile, ma Edo così è persino più bello del solito.

“No! Cioè sì” risponde un attimo allarmato “Ma non finivi di lavorare alle sei?”

“Veramente oggi ho staccato alle cinque, stavo preparando la cucina per ‘sta sera, poi t’ho visto qua a litigà coi piccioni e so’ venuto ad assistere allo spettacolo” scherza Edo, e Lauro si unisce a lui con una risata leggera.

“Dai seguimi, che tanto stavano ad ave’ la meglio i piccioni” aggiunge Edo, prendendolo in giro, mentre cammina verso la pasticceria. Lauro lo affianca due secondi dopo.

“Nun è vero!” esclama in risposta, fingendosi offeso, mentre Edoardo ormai non si impegna manco più per trattenere le risate.

Arrivano in un attimo davanti alla porta della pasticceria, il cui cartello questa volte recita “CLOSED”. Edoardo apre la porta con la chiave e fa entrare Lauro, che si agita sul posto.   
Il piccolo, o forse grande, dettaglio che Lauro ha deciso di omettere al momento dell’invito è che lui è una vera frana in cucina, letteralmente un caso perso.  
L’ultima volta che ha cucinato dei biscotti sono venuti più duri della pietra e, quella volta che si è messo a scaldare una pizza surgelata nel forno, per poco non dava fuoco all’intero appartamento. Ecco sì, forse è il momento di ammettere di non essere proprio il prossimo vincitore di Bake Off.

“Edo” si ferma un attimo, incerto sulla scelta delle parole “Non sono molto bravo a fa’ i dolci io”

“E beh, So’ qui per questo, no?” risponde Edo, che intanto lo sta portando direttamente in cucina.

Lauro vuole aggiungere qualcosa, ma rimane a bocca aperta appena vede la meraviglia che ha intorno. La cucina è tutta bianca, se non per le pareti di un azzurro chiarissimo, perfettamente a tema con i capelli del pasticcere. Al centro della stanza c’è un grande piano in marmo e legno, con sopra alcuni arnesi che Lauro immagina possano servire per preparare i dolci. Una luce bianca e calda illumina le pareti, su cui sono in bella mostra alcuni articoli di riviste incorniciati e anche un paio di attestati e premi col nome di Edoardo sopra. 

“Te piace eh?” gli domanda Edo, appoggiandosi con la schiena al forno a parete.

Lauro annuisce e non fa in tempo a rispondere che Edoardo gli lancia un grembiule da cucina tra le mani. Se lo infila per la testa senza pensarci troppo e poi Edo si avvicina, posizionandosi dietro di lui, e glielo allaccia. Lauro sente le gambe cedere e il fiato diventare sempre più corto, un po’ come se avesse corso venti chilometri.

“Bene, iniziamo!” esclama Edoardo, col suo solito sorrisino, ora a tratti malefico, allontanandosi da Lauro, che già nella sua mente stava immaginando infiniti scenari.

Edoardo indica una torta appoggiata sul piano. “Intanto metto questa nel forno, poi ne famo una noi”  
Lauro segue ogni azione di Edo con attenzione, come un bambino ai primi giorni di elementari quando ti insegnano a scrivere e ti dicono che ti servirà per tutta la vita.

Edoardo si gira e lo raggiunge davanti al piano, con una ciotola in mano. Prende allora il burro e lo sbriciola dentro di essa, aggiungendo poi dello zucchero, dell’acqua e della farina.  
"Guarda come te lo lavoro" gli dice Edoardo, prendendo la frusta e iniziando a trasformare il composto in una specie di crema. Lauro lo osserva incantato, mentre sente di avere già fame.

“Le rompi tu le uova?” chiede allora Edo, rivolgendogli uno sguardo rassicurante. Lauro prende un uovo tra le mani e cerca di spaccarlo sul bordo della ciotola, come ha visto fare nei programmi tv di cucina, ma qualcosa va storto. Metà guscio cade nella ciotola, mentre Edoardo gli sorride, un pelo divertito.

“Stai a fa un disastro! Dai, riprova” gli dice e alla fine riescono a mettere tre uova nell’impasto, quasi per miracolo.

“Aggiungi il cacao” lo guida Edo. Lauro prende il sacchetto e ne rovescia un po’ dentro la ciotola, esagerando però con la quantità.

“Me sa che sto dolce lo dobbiamo rifà” commenta Edo, guardando l’impasto che ora è coperto da una montagna di polvere marrone.  
Lauro si finge indignato e prende un pugno di cacao dal sacchetto per lanciarlo contro il "nemico", che ora ha il viso tutto coperto di polvere.

"Vuoi la guerra, eh?" Domanda l'altro prendendo tra le mani una bomboletta con la panna e spruzzandone un po' sul volto di Lauro, che si lecca prontamente in quel punto, tenendo gli occhi fissi su quelli di Edo, che ride e si avvicina per provocarlo ancora.  
Si spruzza una considerevole dose di panna sulla mano e, tenendo Lauro immobilizzato tra il tavolo e il suo petto, gli inizia a disegnare gli zigomi con il dito, lasciando strisce di panna bianca. Edo si ferma due secondi per ammirare il volto dell'altro e poi gli sbatte il palmo della mano su tutto il viso, ricoprendolo con la restante quantità di panna, mentre l'altro tenta invano di liberarsi.

Lauro si mette a ridere e con un dito prende un po' di panna dal suo naso e se la mette in bocca, sorridendo appagato. Edo assiste alla scena immobile, in rigoroso silenzio. Lauro allora, provocatore nato, prende un altro po' di panna dalla sua guancia con un dito e lo fa scorrere sulle labbra di Edo, lentamente.

Si allontana e Edoardo, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, si lecca le labbra per assaggiare la panna, un sapore che ormai dovrebbe conoscere a memoria, ma che oggi gli sembra ancora più buono.

Tempo due secondi e si fionda sulle labbra ancora sporche di Lauro. Un bacio misto cacao e panna, un bacio aspettato, desiderato da quando la pasticceria ha aperto e i loro sguardi si sono incontrati.

Edo alza appena i fianchi di Lauro, che prontamente si siede sul piano dove prima stavano lavorando l'impasto. Continuano a baciarsi, affamati, con i corpi perfettamente incastrati.

Edoardo scende appena lungo il collo dell'altro, passando le dita sul suo mento carico di panna. Lascia allora un paio di baci sulla sua mascella e poi lungo le guance, mentre Lauro inizia a sbottonargli la camicia.

"Andiamo a fuoco" dice Lauro, sospirando pesantemente sulle sue labbra.

Edoardo inizia a slacciare i pantaloni dell’altro, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi, con le mani che sanno già dove andare.  
"Sì, Laurè" gli risponde, riprendendo poi a baciarlo con più trasporto.

Lauro sembra cogliere solo allora il suo doppio senso e, a malincuore, scatta in piedi.  
"No Edoà, qua andiamo a fuoco sul serio. Se brucia tutto" esclama, alzandosi e Edoardo si gira di scatto, accorgendosi improvvisamente della puzza di fumo che aveva ormai impestato l'aria.

"Oh cazzo" impreca Edo, aprendo il forno alla velocità della luce e facendo uscire una enorme nuvola di fumo. Lauro lo segue con lo sguardo, cercando di trattenere le risate. Con delle presine Edo estrae quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua prima torta (e anche l’unica fatta quel giorno), ma che ora è solo una massa informe nerastra e così dura che il coltello non riesce nemmeno a scalfirla. La appoggia rassegnato sul tavolo, guardando Lauro, ancora tutto sporco di panna.

"Me farai finì 'na carriera" scherza Edo, indicando quello che probabilmente è il peggiore dolce che ha mai fatto.

Lauro si avvicina a lui e gli lascia un veloce bacio sulle labbra, quasi per farsi perdonare.  
Il dolce sarà anche venuto un disastro e la pasticceria sarà quasi andata a fuoco, però Lauro non ricorda di aver mai fatto un così buon uso di panna e cacao in cucina prima d’ora.


End file.
